More Than Just A Maid
by twilightstalker123
Summary: Bella is a forced to become a maid after her mom leaves her with phil. But she stumbles on a trubbled prince Edward. But is worryed he hates her. But Its hard to avoid someone if you wash the floor they walk on literally.
1. Chapter 1 leaving

**AN this is my first fanfic and I hope you njoy and there aren't to meany spelling errors**

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or Edwards dazzling gaze

Today was a scene out of a chronic depression pamphlet. Sorry for the attitude but how am I supposed to feel? My mom found out the love of her life and my step father ,Phil , cheated on her two weeks ago she had been wallowing is self pity ever scene and I feel Really sorry for her. I tried to comfort her whenever I could and now I think it's my fault that she stabbed herself just two hours ago, I have been crying ever scene. As a stepdaughter Phil never really loved me as his own, and has made it very clear he has no intention of looking after me. Currently I have no idea at what horrible place he is goanna send me off to.

As I was crying in my wrinkled bed sheets worried about the future Phil walked in. I knew this because I heard his wooden shoes hitting the floors with such intensity it echoed through the whole room.

"Bella, Bella are you awake?" Phil murmured as if he really didn't really want to talk.

"Yes, why?" I answered as I stood up and straightened out my long emerald dress.(on profile)

" Not to be mean but as you probly know I have no intention of keeping you as a daughter, or even on this estate for that matter."

I was fighting back tears. This he would have known if he was looking at my face and not

the floor. But I managed to say "Yes… yes I know."

"As you know I am in a good friendship with the king…"

"Yes I know" of course I know you spend every wakening moment talking about all his power and what good friends they are. "How could I forget"

"Well he and I have spoken and we have decided that it would be best for you if you go and work there-"

" WHAT THE HELL!" I interrupted. "I'M NOT WORKING AS A MAID TO THAT KING, HE'S… well he's." I couldn't think if anything honestly wrong with the king he's always acted in the best interests of England.

"Wait there is absolutely nothing wrong with the king. And regardless I'm not asking your permission. The arrangements have already been made, and by the way you will not be working under the king, you will be waiting on Edward."

And with that he walked out of the room the sound of the wooden souls of his shoes echoing the room.

When he was finally gone I let the tears pour dawn my face. No, I wasn't sad because I was leaving Phil I really didn't care for him much I was crying because the reality of the situation finally hit. My mom was gone for good, but most of all my best friend was gone for good.

My sobbs continued thrugh the night.

* * *

Bye and please reveiw reveiw reveiw reveiw reveiw reveiw reveiw reveiw reveiw reveiw reveiw reveiw reveiw ! please!


	2. Chapter 2 upon arrival

AN sorry this is such a short chapter but i want this to play out in a certain way so be patient for me please and review!!

As I began to pack up the things I would be needing at the castle dresses, soap, my old copies of beloved leather bound books and that's where I came across a dilemma. I can only pack 3 or 4 because I only have one trunk and about 300 books I wanted to pack. As I deliberated on what book to pack I thought of my stepfathers words "_you wont be waiting on the king_" that made me wonder what member of the royal family I would be working for? Now was when I wished I had listened to him rant on about the royal family because I had no recollection of the other members of the family.

I had finally decided on 3 of my favorite books and now was time to go to the car to load up my one and only trunk. I didn't need to waste time on goodbyes because Phil had apparently come up with better things to do with his time I was about to lift my trunk into the carriage when I realized I forgot to wear nice gowns to meet the royal family in. I was stuck in my simple blue dress (on profile). I figured I could change but that would be a waste of my time, so I just got in the buggy. And told the driver to take me to the palace.

When we arrived the palace was so beautiful. And even though I didn't know what was goanna happen. I was exited about the adventures I was goanna happen, And what adventures awaited me here.

* * *

So when I entered the castle looking for the head mad but when I was approached by a short pixie haired girl, who came up to me and said "oh no that will not work" and took me by the hand and ran me down the hall.

* * *

Hope you liked it !!


	3. Chapter 3 dresses

**AN Hey a lot of people are subscribing but aren't reviewing the person who sends me the 5****th**** review can have anything happen except lemons hat will play out in a certain way.**

"_Oh no that will not work" and took me by the hand and ran me down the hall._

"Where are we going" I pleaded, and again got no answer. I was screaming in my head for her to tell me who she was but I refrained because I still did not know who the pixie haired girl was. Eventually she stopped in her tracks and turned to me.

"Sorry we didn't get a proper introduction, I'm Alice Cullen" She said so fast I could barley understand.

"th-that me-means you-r royal" I finally stuttered out.

"Technically, no I'm just married to Jasper Cullen the prince"

"Oh" was all I could mutter.

"I get that response A LOT" she muttered.

"But I thought royalty had to marry other royalty" I said shyly.

"I know but with Jasper he got his and my parents blessing because everyone knows we are madly in love" as she said this I could see the gleaming look in her eyes, gleaming.

"So where are you taking me" I asked still very very shy.

"Tats irrelevant we need to get you ready" she said.

"Ready for what?" I asked coyly.

"Oh, silly Bella we need to get you ready to meet the family, and what your wearing will not do." She said as if it were obvious.

"Ok I guess I'll go change into one of the dresses in my trunk."

"No no no I'll give you something better to wear" she said enthusiastically.

"You really don't-" "I want to." She interjected.

Truly I didn't want to but I really did think I was unfit to meet the royal family, so I nodded slightly. "FABULAS" she screamed. And ran at top speed down the hall to a beautiful room filled with isles of big puffy dresses in every color of the rainbow.

"you would look good in blue" she said as she ran into the shopping mall of clothing.

A cupple of minites later she came out with a lovely dark blue dress that looked more like it just came off the runway thean a rack.(dress on profile)

"I CAN'T WEAR THAT" I said


	4. Chapter 4 what?

"_I CAN'T WEAR THAT" I said._

"Don't be silly Bella-"

"How do you know my name everyone knows my name, why?"

"Don't you know everyone has been waiting for you, you've been the talk of the palace" my cheeks entered a state of deep red. "Oh Bella there's nothing wrong with that." Oh shure there wasn't just that everyone knows who you are.

After saying that she shoved the dress in my face and said "now go put that on" "But Alice I could never pull that off"

"Please Bella, trust me you'll look great just listen to me" she said frustrated.

"Ok" I muttered. And unwillingly stalked off to the dressing stall in the corner of the room and Alice started to laugh.

I turned around "What's so funny" I asked

"Bella , Its not so simple" She said and giggled again.

"Whats not so simple" I asked.

"Bella this dress takes a while to pit on, you need a corset." And with that she held up a flimsy piece of fabric and a long string. "Oh no" I murmured.

"Ok Bella take off your dress and bra and come over here" Than I blushed a new shade of red. "Oh come on Bella we're all girls" she said and then I did as she asked.

Next she wrapped the piece of fabric and laceing the string through holes in the back and pulled tighter then I thought possible as the pressure raised up my back I became enable to breath.

Then she handed two straps and some stockings. "what is this?" I asked bewildered.

"these hook on the edge of you corset" she said hooking two straps onto the piece of fabric" after that she lifting my leg and sliding one of the stockings on it and clipping it to the end of the straps "and your done" she said satisfied.

"And alice what exactly does this do?"

"Silly Bella this corset makes your waist look smaller and your breasts look bigger" not that they need to look bigger they were already totally disproportionate to the rest of my body. " and the straps keep the stockings from slipping down" she said as if it was obvious.

"Well what do I do now"

Just as I said that a man with a deep velvety voice knocked on the door and said "Alice can I come in"

"Yes" she immediately replied. I was about to turn around and give her a stern look when a male model walked in and said "have you seen my- "he stopped mid sentience and looked me in the eyes. I was finally able to get a good look at him and I saw a Greek god. He had liquid green eyes, a strong jaw line, pink velvet lips, and beautiful head of bronze hair. I couldn't help but stare when I realized that I was only wearing undergarments I looked down at the floor and blushed a new shade of red. Realizing how I felt he looked away to. "Alice come here." He said in a bit of a harsh tone.

Alice went over to him at once and he murmured a few words to her and a few muffled laughs and a "shut up Alice" under his breath. Immediately after that Alice walked away and got a small leather item that looked like a wallet off the table and threw it to him.

He bowed and said "Its been a pleasure, miss" he said so I would half to tell him my name, I immediately said "swan" "well its been a pleasure miss swan" he got up from his bow and left the room.

"Who was that?" I asked intrigued.

"That was my brother Edward." Oh what a name. "he thinks your pretty."

"What" I asked.

"You herd me she thinks your pretty" "oh" I muttered.

"Well we need to get you in hair and makeup." I did an eternal sigh of relief that we were off that subject because it was nothing important he probly called 100times more girls HOT every day. Its probably nothing then the next thing that happened surprised me. "I need you to talk to him tonight."

"What" I asked as if she had just asked me to kill my mom.

"Tonight, during the party I want you to go up and talk to him."


	5. Chapter 5 Wrong kind of girl

"Alice are you shure I'm not the kind of girl he should even be talking to." I said as if I were sure. "Doesn't he date-" Just as I said that a tall blond beauty stepped into the room wearing a silk robe and undergarments, she just ran to the side of the room got a lots of red fabric I couldn't make out and a makeup bag with a rhinestone Rosalie on the side. As she left my self esteem took a serious tool even thoe it were scanty to begin with. "Someone like her." I finished.

"One second." She returned.

She ran out the door and called, well more like yelled. "Rosalie Ann Hale." At the top of her pixie lungs and the blond stalked back in the room her eyes locked on mine and she immediately her scowl turned into a huge teethe smile.

"HI I'm Rosalie, what's your name-" In the middle of her conversation Alice pulled her back and whispered in her ear. She giggled and whispered back something I still didn't hear so I finally found the courage to stand up for myself.

"What the hell are you talking about!"

"Chill out Bella, I was just telling Rosalie what Edward said about you."

"Why its not that big of a deal, right?" I said still vary unsure.

"Bella were talking about prince Edward Cullen. Whenever we even bring up women he changes the subject whenever there's a pretty woman if we bring it up all he says is 'she looks vary nice'." She said as if it were such a big deal, and I was beginning to think it was. "so yeah I would say it was a VARY bid deal." She said as if it were obvious.

"Oh." Was all I could muster after what she said.


	6. Chapter 6

AN I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated for so long. I have no excuses. But sense then I think I've become a better writer so the chapters might get longer. The last time I went through an email and someone talked a bout how they wouldn't say "hot" that long ago. Well I would like you to think of this story as a slight modernization of the late 18th century we all know and love okay. Expect an update in the next few hours. And this story is no longer on hiatus and next time it is I'll let you know. Sorry and I love you all. Constructive Criticism is always welcome and also I want to say that people think that E & B are getting together too soon and I agree lets make this a little more difficult. SPOILER Eddie is a complicated creature.


	7. Chapter 7

"_Oh." Was all I could muster after what she said_.

It just didn't make any sence, They say Edward never really was into women and he chose me to change that. Even I'm a hopeless romantic but even that seems a little far fetched. I'm not pretty I'm not anything. I'm just plan Bella Swan:

Age:17

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 120lbs.

Hair Color: Brown

Eyes: Mud Brown

Skin: Freaking' Un-tannable porcelain

Nope nothing special about me. Especially with the super model brigade standing right next to me. And they were trying to tell me I was pretty. But Alice being his stepsister and deemed her a reliable source. At least reliable enough to give it a shot. Me Bella Swan was gonna go flirt with Edward Cullen. And the only reason is that I had vowed to myself that I was goanna make my life at the Palace a new Bella. Yes I was goanna take risks and tell people what I was thinking. Starting now.

"Alice I don't know how to flirt, I need help." I said as if I was admitting defeat.

"YES YOULL DO IT! ROSE SHE SAID SHED DO IT!" She exclaimed so loud the man on the moon could hear her.

"I herd I'm right here." Rosalie said in an annoyed tone.

Alice started dancing around the room like a little balarina. "Um… Alice there was a favor I asked, You need to teach me how to flirt!" I asked almost as annoyed as Rosalie.

"Oh sweetie I think that's my area of expertise. Well have Alice finish you up and then we can go teach you flirting 101." Rosalie said like a total teacher.

……………………………………………………

2 hours of makeup later and 3hours of fake flirting to some totally random guy who worked in housekeeping. Alice and Rosalie told me I was ready. I was currently waiting in the back room for them to announce my name so I could "gracefully" walk down the stairs. Rosalie told me to look for a shortish guy with blonde hair and really blond hair. She said to flirt and dance with him in a vary noticeable manner. She said that it would all fall into place from there.

Just as I was reviewing everything that I had been said to me during "Flirting 101" When My name was called. "And then we have our newest member to the family. The beautiful Bella Swan." And as that was said the doors flung open revealing a large ballroom with vaulted ceilings and purple velvet curtains. I was looking around the room when I began to make my slow and ladylike decent down the stairs. Slowly as I put one foot below the other I held my breath as I began to encroach the bottom. And much to my surprise I actually made it to the landing of the glossy staircase. Completely unscathed. Even in high heels.

AN soo sorry this chapter is so short but I am able to write fanfiction and I really wanted to get out a chapter. There will be another update by the end of this week. I promise.

-Jane


End file.
